


A succubus walks into a bar...

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Bar, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, geeking out over anime, getting stood-up, romance or platonic depending if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: It's a quite night at the bar you work at and you decide to hold a conversation with the succubus who apparently got stood up. It looks to be the beginning of a fun friendship.
Relationships: reader/succubus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A succubus walks into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the random writing prompt generator the blog monsterkinkmeme on tumblr posted. They've got a lot of cool stuff, so I suggest checking them out ^^
> 
> Also shoutout to my friend @Phrenotobe for coming up with the name of the anime because Lord was I blanking
> 
> As always, I suck at fic titles.

It was a quiet evening at the bar you worked at. The weekend hadn’t come yet and it was already quite late so the place wasn’t very busy, just a few patrons scattered across the tables or at the bar. It resulted in a quite cozy atmosphere. The dim light of the lamps contrasted nicely with the dark outside and the room was filled with the sounds of soft conversation and the gentle tinkling of the glasses you were washing. 

At least, it was cozy until a disgruntled side from the right end of the bar drew your attention, not for the first time. You looked over to the succubus that had been sitting there. It hadn’t taken you long earlier in the evening to figure out what was up with her. She didn’t look like someone who’d come in to drink her troubles away and her agitation had been building over time instead of being present from the start. She was also dressed far from casually: A very nice black dress, long black hair that seemed freshly washed and brushed and makeup that went a touch above what most people would wear on regular nights out (and that, in your opinion, went very well with her red skin). Between all that and the agitated looks she’d been shooting at her cellphone all evening you were pretty sure she’d been stood up.

You hadn’t mentioned it yet. After all, the person she was waiting for might just have been extremely late. But at this point it was clear they weren’t going to show up anymore. So you finished drying the glass you’d been working on before moving over.

“You doing alright, miss?”

The succubus looked up, clearly startled. She sighed, before shooting you a grimace.

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry. Just got stood up is all. It’s not really that big of a deal.”

It might not have been that big of a deal, but she still seemed rather annoyed by it and you couldn’t have that. You gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Do you want another drink? It’s on the house, given the circumstances.”

“Oh no!” 

She quickly shook her head.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to.”

Not one to take no for an answer, you grinned.

“It’s no bother you know. Free drink for people stood up is a policy of the house. Can’t have people leave with only bad memories after all, it’s bad for business.”

The joke did seem to set her at ease with the idea somewhat and she relaxed in the chair.

“Well, I won’t turn down a free drink. Just some soda is good, I still need to drive.” 

You nodded and quickly went to fix the drink for her.

“You know, it’s their loss. You certainly look lovely.”

You’d hoped for it to be a remark that could help lit her spirits a bit, but going of the frown on her face it had rather missed its mark.

“Honestly, that’s the fucking problem.”

“How so?”

She took a quick gulp of the drink after you set it down before continuing, her volume gradually getting louder.

“Honestly, people always go on about how much they’d love to have a succubus girlfriend and about how amazing we look and how lucky they’d be and yadi yadi yada. But then when it comes around to actually dating us, they just chicken out! Like, I know I have great tits but I’m not some intimidating sex goddess! Hells, last week I ended up crying over a cartoon! And you should see my bedhead!”

She sighed, clearly a bit spent from the rant. You nodded in sympathy, though you felt a little bit guilty. You’d certainly done a bit of that overhyping as well.

“I’d just like it if they could actually see us as people, y’know? I’m not any harder to date than a human or a centaur. And then they say we’re shallow for mostly dating others of our kind…”

You shrugged, giving what you hoped was a sympathetic smile.

“Well, I certainly can’t blame you, considering all that.”

There was a lull in the conversation for a while. The succubus now seemed bummed rather than agitated, taking slow sips on her drink. You decided to change the topic to something hopefully better, not wanting to leave her in her slump.

“So, you got me curious. What happened in that cartoon to make you cry.”

A faint blush spread over her cheeks as she awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.

“Well, y’know, it was the epilogue, and two characters that I liked were getting married. I got… a bit emotional.” 

A lightbulb went off in your head. 

“Wait, are you talking about Heart’s Whispers in the Dark?”

The succubus perked up at the mention.

“You watch it too?”

You nodded.

“Yeah! Gods, that episode was good, wasn’t it? Though I honestly hadn’t expected those two to end up together.”

She let out a gasp of surprise, before smiling and leaning forward with a self-assured grin.

“Well, let me enlighten you! So the thing with Niki and Yume is-“

You smiled and settled down on a stool across from her. This was clearly going to be a long explanation.

\---- 

Two hours later and you and the succubus had kept on talking, except for a few breaks when you had to serve other customers. You’d both enjoyed gushing about the show. She was clearly passionate about it and, well, it was kinda adorable to see. Still, when you’d both talked about the merits of the epilogue in excruciating detail, the conversation had moved on. Mostly to a bunch of other shows you apparently both liked. In between all of that some long overdue introductions were made and you learnt more about her: her name was Bryseïs, that she worked at a pharmacy downtown and she had a cat named Mistoffelees (“I never got around to watching the musical, I just thought it’d be funny, since he’s the cat of a demon.”) who was very proficient at getting into her fridge.

During a discussion about where the next episode of one of the shows would go next, you glanced at the clock… and realized it was already half an hour past closing time. 

You gave Bryseïs an apologetic smile. 

“Hey, I really hate to cut this short but I need to be closing up.”

She looked over at the clock as well, her eyes going wide.

“ Shit, I’m sorry for keeping you busy so long. I tend to get carried away…”

You quickly shook her head.

“It’s fine! I had a great time. I know way too few people who are into this stuff, so it was nice being able to chat about it for a while.” 

She smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, I feel the same. Actually… Do you have something to write on?”

A bit confused, you looked around and handed her one of the coasters lying on the bar.

“Does this work?”

“It works just fine.”

Bryseïs started rummaging around in her purse, eventually pulling out a pen and writing something on the coaster. When she was done she slid it over to you and you noticed it had a phone number on it.

She grinned, though her cheeks were slightly dark. 

“Give me a call sometime and we can talk a bit more? Maybe watch something together?”

A broad smile came on your face.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
